This is the End
by TheRealJackster
Summary: Brian is dying in the hospital, and Meredith comes to visit. A short, random Breredith drabble just because.


***AUTHOR'S NOTE***

**Hi, friends! I know it's been a while, but now that it's summer, I wanted to start writing regularly again! However, I'm really stuck on how to end "A Very Apocalyptour Fanfiction". I started writing it over a year ago, and a lot has happened since then, so I don't remember how I was originally going to end it! Soooooooo, if you have an idea of how it should end, let me know in a review, and maybe I'll use it to help me finish!**

**I'll also be taking prompts for one shots and so forth. No smut, but pretty much anything is ok. Fandoms include: StarKid, Harry Potter, Glee, and musical theatre randomness. Once again, let me know in a review, and I'll try to do as many as I can.**

**In the meantime, here is a random little Breredith drabble I wrote. It's told from Brian's POV. I know it's depressing, and I apologize in advance. :P**

**Alright, enjoy! And don't forget to hit me up in the reviews! I'd really appreciate it! **

**Hugs and butterfly kisses,**

**Your TheRealJackster**

I lay in my bed, propped up against multiple pillows. The nubs of my breathing tube tickled my nostrils as they pumped oxygen into my body. I was alone in the room for the time being; the others had gone to get lunch about twenty minutes ago. I was too exhausted to move, so I lay there, the quiet beeps of the machines attached to me breaking the silence.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. A wide smile crept across my face; there was only one person this could be.

"Come in," I said quietly. I was a little scared to hear such a timid sound come from my mouth; I used to be incredibly loud, but I just didn't have the energy anymore.

Meredith slowly peeked her head around the door. She was grinning almost as widely as I was. As her gaze drifted from my face to the monitors and tubes I was hooked up to, her smile faded. She rushed to the red, plastic chair that was pulled up by my bedside and sat down, grabbing my hand. Disregarding the IV protruding from my skin, she held my hand close to her and stroked it.

"How do you feel?" she said softly, as if afraid to ask.

"I've been better," I chuckled, "but I'm alright." I laid back down on the pillows again, and used my other hand to flick a switch by my bedside, which reclined the head of the bed slightly. Meredith's eyes widened, and she grew pale.

"Oh my gosh, are you ok? Do I need to call the doctor?" The golden flecks in her deep, hazel eyes sparkled with urgency.

I gave a small smile.

"Relax, Mer. I'm just tired, that's all." I paused for a moment to collect my thoughts. Meredith looked at me expectantly; she knew I had something on my mind. She waited patiently until I spoke again.

"I've been so tired lately," I confessed. Meredith looked grave, and nodded. "It's just so exhausting, being sick, and I-"

I sat up slightly and coughed for a moment. When I finished, Meredith helped me lay back down. She stroked my face softly with her hand.

"Shhhh," she said. "I know, I know. Just rest. You need it. I'll stay here with you."

I wanted to protest, and tell her that I wanted to chat and play board games like we used to do, but my eyelids were growing heavier. I let them flutter closed. Meredith continued to speak to me in her soothing voice.

"That's it. Take a nice rest. I'll stay here with you." She paused for a moment and sighed. "You'll be ok." I opened my eyes again, and tried to sit up, but to no avail. I looked right into Meredith's eyes, and gripped her hand, which was still stroking mine.

"Mer, can you sing to me?" I asked, almost in a whisper. I could feel my breath escaping me, so I spoke slowly. "It'll help me fall asleep easier.."

Meredith smiled ever so slightly and nodded. She wrapped her arms around me and began to sob quietly into my shoulder. I rubbed her back, then put my hands on her shoulders. She sniffled and looked up.

"Why don't you... Why don't you come lay here with me?" I whispered, barely making an audible sound. Meredith nodded, wiped her tears, and stood up from the chair. She wrapped her arms back around me and laid down beside me, holding me in a tight embrace. I felt as if I couldn't hold my eyelids open for another moment, so I let them flutter closed again.

As I let myself drift away into sleep, Meredith began to sing softly in my ear. Her voice enveloped me like a warm blanket. I always loved to hear her sing, and I was so gracious that she was here now. As the song continued, I felt my body grow limp. My senses slowly lost consciousness, and I felt a single wet tear roll down my check and splash onto Meredith's hand, which was brushing my hair from my face. I kissed her hand, and let myself fall completely motionless. The world went dark, just as Meredith's last notes escaped her lips. They echoed in my mind as I left.

From outside of myself, I heard all the chaos that ensued; the beep of the heart monitor flatlining, the doctors rushing in, my parents being paged. "Official time of death, 13:57," one doctor stated loudly. Meredith shrieked and sobbed heavily, holding my lifeless body close to her. The doctors had to help her from the room so my father could come see me. As they tore her away from me, she kissed my cheek, and I heard her whisper three words softly into my ear: "I love you."


End file.
